


Just Another Tuesday Night at Joe's

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe catches Jason "relaxing" and decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Tuesday Night at Joe's

"Hey, whatchya watching?" Joe scratches at his stomach as he wanders into the living room. He was on his way to the kitchen to get a late night drink of water when the faint light of the TV caught his eye. Now he blinks and stares at the screen trying to figure out  
what the hell he's looking at.

 

"Do you mind?"

 

Jason's unusually sharp tone of voice registers with Joe at about the same time he realizes that there're three guys fucking on the TV screen.

 

"How's he bend like that?" Joe tilts his head. "Looks like it'd hurt." He stares at the screen for another moment. "Oh Dude, they must be kidding...I've heard about that but never...that has _got_ to be uncomfortable...wow...no seriously...ow!"

 

As he winces, he hears Jason laughing and realizes he's been rambling on with Jason right there. And wait a minute, but if Jason's watching porn, then he must have been...oh and hey, but Joe hadn't really known that Jason was gay or maybe bi.

 

"Dude, you crack me up," Jason says and Joe tries to sneak a peek at the sofa.

 

"Um...sorry," he says, because yeah, Jason's buck naked and sitting on a towel. Laughing at Joe. "I'll...uh...just head on back to...." He pauses. "Can I blow you?" The moment the words come out, he winces again and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Um...I mean...."

 

"Joe?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Get over here."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Joe glances at the side table as he goes down on his knees. Okay yeah, he knows this brand of lube and it doesn't have a flavor or really, much of a taste at all, and so he opens his mouth and goes down.

 

"Jesus!" Jason's hand grips Joe's shoulder hard, but Joe just keeps going. "Holy fuck."

 

It's possible that Joe's had bigger dicks in his mouth, but he's pretty sure they were all silicon, so he has to concentrate on keeping his teeth covered more than usual, but still...yeah, he's missed this, missed the taste and feel of a real dick pressing against his tongue and the back of his throat. As he pulls back, he sucks hard, vaguely aware of Jason cursing and groaning above him. And yeah, it's great that Jason's enjoying this--Joe moans when Jason's hands finally sink into Joe's hair--but really, he's not doing this for Jason.

 

No, this is all for Joe, all about the way he can lose himself in the act and keep going until his jaw aches and he can't breathe and there's a wet spot on the towel Jason's sitting on because Joe's drooling a fair amount and okay, so it's not exactly the smoothest bj in the history of sex, but that doesn't seem to matter when Jason is tugging on his hair and all but growling.

 

Jason tugs harder and Joe figures that's all the warning he's going to get. He pulls against Jason's grip and oh yeah, that's nice, that sharp pain as Jason pushes into his mouth and comes, and that...that's even nicer. Joe swallows because he's polite like that and then, as Jason's dick goes soft in his mouth, he reaches down and slides a hand into his pajama pants.

 

"Hey," Jason says, his voice a little husky. "Lemme get that for you."

 

Joe moves his head again and yeah, there it is, the slight pain on his scalp that, along with the cock in his mouth, is more than enough to push him over the edge. He groans against Jason's skin as he comes.

 

"Jesus, Joe," Jason finally says as Joe rests his forehead against Jason's thigh.

 

"I kinda like sucking cock."

 

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's an understatement." Jason laughs a little. "I came out here because I figured jerking off would help me get to sleep."

 

"Did it work?" When Jason nods, Joe grins up at him. "No reason for you to sleep alone; come to bed with me."

 

A little while later, after Joe's brushed his teeth again and they've settled down, Jason reaches over and runs his fingers through Joe's hair.

 

"This isn't gonna be a problem tomorrow, right?"

 

"Nah," Joe says easily. "As long as you're cool, I'm good."

 

"Cool."

 

As Joe slips down into sleep, he hears Jason snoring softly next to him.

 

Yeah, he's cool with it.

 

_-end-_&lt;

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round Five of the [Insane Journal Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle) for the prompt: RPF (actor), Jason Momoa/Joe Flanigan, Tuesday night.


End file.
